Zay Escobar (Comic)
Zay Escobar is a webcomic strip series created by Mr.Zaya, BlurayOriginals, ZexalSlash, Legion and Apallo. It mainly revoles around a type of comic similar to the likes of Cyanide and Happiness, and is centered around the Escogang's shenanigans and escapades. News *12/6/13- Sorry guys, Zay is on hiatus and I'm working on a big comic! See you soon! ~ BlurayOriginals *12/8/13- Sooner or later, I'll begin working on the Mr.Kehler comic; don't expect it SOON. ~ Mr.Zaya *12/8/13- I made the first comic since November 22. ~ Mr.Zaya *1/13/14- First comic in ages. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ~ BlurayOriginals *3/4/14- WHO WILL GET THE 50th COMIC!!!! ~ BlurayOriginals Characters Zay Escobar Main Article: ''Zay Escobar (Character) '''First Appearance: 1: Sonic Lost World Deadly Six Edition DX' One of the three main protagonists of the series. His name is derived from series creator Mr.Zaya's as well as Kid Escobar (Nas).Well feared after popping a cap in Mauii's face and getting off scott free, no one truly tries to mess with Zay whether it will be be in sheer respect or sheer fear. He has a tendency to have a bad temper at times. He has currently killed four characters off (Mauii, Terry, Keshuna, and Jaire in order). Shabba Clay First Appearance: 4: Z A Y E S C O B A R 2 0 1 3 One of the three main protagonists of the series. Described as the best friend who you hate for being cooler than you. Name derived from Shabba Ranks and Clay Matthews. Vic Shiggy First Appearance: 4: Z A Y E S C O B A R 2 0 1 3 The most grounded of the main trio (also considered the most goofy/wimpy). Whether he likes it or not he's normally dragged along for the ride, forced to join Zay and Shabba on their exploits. His name is derived from Vic Mignogna and Shigeru Miyamoto's. Initially, Vic was known as "Big ass Bluray". Nate Xander Nate Xander, so far, isn't particularly close to any member of the Escogang, and seems to be a tagalong of sorts. He doesn't really like any sport in particular, though, unlike some of the other kids. Also, he's rather cynical and quite snarky, being brutally honest at times, though is quite friendly and willing to join the Escogang on their various exploits. His name is derived from Nate River's and Mister Xander's. Crispy McChicken Crispy McChicken, whose real name is Jaire, is a comrade and fellow classmate of the group, Crispy is a sports fanatic, even more-so than Shabba and Zay. Ironically, unlike Vic, Crispy isn't always caught up in the shenanigans Shabba and Zay get into. he often wears a knicks jacket, as like Zay, his favorite basketball team is the New York Knicks. As of November 2013, Crispy is the only major character and thus the most prominent of the non-Escogang characters (however joins Escogang eventually). Lester "Nopac" Aros First Appearance: 12: The Comic That Got Rushed Lester, whose street name is Nopac, is a good friend of Zay, and is down with the group. Lester is a sport fanatic, like most, but isn't into football, or basketball, as much as he is boxing, or UFC. Lester is always in for screwing around with the gang. He often wears a light navy blue jacket, and a Tap-Out shirt under. He draws a red X with Sharpie on his hand, for some weird ass reason nobody will ever know, ok. His name is derived from whereever the fuck I got the idea from, as well as his "street name." being this user's nickname on chat, at times. COMING SOON: *Mauii *Terry *Keshuna *Holly *Polly *Yago *Arthur *Elena *Mac *Tori *Varinius Deaths All of the prominent characters died, with the exception of Holly and Shabba. Zay: 1 (Decapitated; debatable) Vic:1 (Shot and amputated by Jaire) Terry: 1 (Shot) Crispy: 1 (Impaled by Zay's horns; mortally wounded) Keshuna (Decapitated) Mauii (Shot) Escosodes 1: Sonic Lost World Deadly Six Edition DX First Uploaded: November 17, 2013 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) The series premiere! It was inspired by when BlurayOriginals and Sonicstar3000 were arguing on which is better; getting the game first, or getting the complete game first? sega would do this ~ BlurayOriginals 2: Mauii Gets Mutilated First Uploaded: November 17, 2013 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Alternatively known as "Zay Escobar vs. Mauii". Fun fact, originally it was only the first two panels of this comic until Boombomb decide to kindly lend his idea on the final four panels. I think it's much better with it. ~ BlurayOriginals 3: The Packers Get Packed On First Uploaded: November 17, 2013 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Don't worry Zay. Holly is just feeling a bit GREEN over the Packers. i'll go die now ~ BlurayOriginals 4: Z A Y E S C O B A R 2 0 1 3 First Uploaded: November 17, 2013 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya; Vic Drawn by BlurayOriginals) Injokes galore! Injokes that such injokes that only 2/4 of the creators get it! ha fml ~ BlurayOriginals 5: Where the Hood At? First Uploaded: November 17, 2013 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Introducing Jaire! He's Zay's good friend. Needless to say this is probably as friendly as it's going to get. ~ BlurayOriginals 6: Zay's Kill Count #3 First Uploaded: November 17, 2013 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Another one bites the dust! This time it's Keshuna whose fatality was caused by none other than Zay. It's safe to say only the bravest of warriors would want to challenge Zay! ~ BlurayOriginals 7: Oh My God They Killed Vic Shiggy! First Uploaded: November 18, 2013 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) urgh i gawt memed on RETCON RAYGUN (destroys comic) butthurt at it's finest ~ BlurayOriginals 8: Zay Is Back! First Uploaded: November 18, 2013 (Drawn by BlurayOriginals) My first Zay Escobar comic! I've been working on it since episode 4. It got good reception from Zex and Zay, so I think it turned out pretty well. ~ BlurayOriginals 9: Hi Hi Bye First Uploaded: November 18, 2013 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) In this Shakespearean comic we learn a lesson on life. Hi's can quickly become byes if we aren't careful and that life is slowly ending. Make the most of it while you aren't 6 feet under. little known fact zay is giving you the middle finger. wtf is this i was expecting the fap joke comic come on zay ~ BlurayOriginals 10: Don't Pack the Packers First Uploaded: November 19, 2013 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Don't meme on Zay's favs or get murdered. No matter your alignment. unless the comic is actually canon but still jfc. thanks sports ~ BlurayOriginals 11: Polly First Uploaded: November 19, 2013 (Drawn by BlurayOriginals) I decided to give Holly multiple personality disorder because, why not? It gives the cast a little more diversity. True story, I fucked up Holly and Shabba's last lines and have to re-edit it. The text can be a huge bitch. Also, too lazy to re-edit the obvious mistake with Holly holding the axe. Worked on this beauty since episode 8 her name in that state is polly get used to it scrub there's more personalities where that came from ~ BlurayOriginals 12: The Comic That Got Rushed First Uploaded: November 20, 2013 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) why just why I understand I wanted the comic but I could've waited. Like JFC Zaya take your time. Ecruos is literally a flaming hedgehog circle. we could've waited zay we could've waited. ~ BlurayOriginals 13: Polly the Survivor First Uploaded: November 20, 2013 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) gr8 vic wears a jacket not a long sleeve (cries) Oh and if you can't tell in the last panel Zay died and it's a Cyborg parody or something. ~ BlurayOriginals 14: How They Came Up With A Name Part 1 First Uploaded: November 21, 2013 (Drawn by BlurayOriginals) I seriously debated on the ending over this one. I really liked the gag and thought it was funny, but thought it was very out of character (way too aggressive) for something I wanted to consider canon, but in the end I decided to go with the harsher ending. It reminds me of Cyanide and Happiness a little bit. I started development on this episode after Episode 11. I have to say I think it came out quite nicely. ~ BlurayOriginals 15: Destination Dejersey! First Uploaded: November 22, 2013 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) For those who're a bit confused it's a South Park ref, as well as a ref to Jerston's original name: Dejersey. ~ BlurayOriginals 16: Cause This Is A Surrealer Night First Uploaded: December 8, 2013 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Uncle Grandpa level surreal. ~ BlurayOriginals 17: Compassion For Kool-Aid First Uploaded: January 13, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) The first ZE comic in a month and the first one of the new year! REJOICE! REJOICE! REJOICE! you can all cum now nO nOt AT OnCE ~ BlurayOriginals 18: The Frominator First Uploaded: January 13, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) (insert generic he'll be back/black gag) ~ BlurayOriginals 19: Attack of Mr.Kehler Part 1 First Uploaded: January 19, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) This is that Mr.Kehler comic Zay was talking about in December. Bask in it's glory. ~BlurayOriginals 20: Le Weird Faces '' '' First Uploaded: January 27, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) It's...DISGUSTING. GUARDS. GUARDS. ~ BlurayOriginals 21: Seahawks Slammin' First Uploaded: February 3, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Shabba has this exact picture stowed away somewhere top secret. The fate of the person who took the photo is unknown. ~ BlurayOriginals 22: Do You Know the Ref? First Uploaded: February 3, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) 'Cause I don't. ~ BlurayOriginals 23: Bringing the Clay First Uploaded: February 7, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Clay Matthews huh? I wonder. (also return of impalement and jaire gets his first death, yay) ~ BlurayOriginals 24: Cumming to the Kool-Aid Clan First Uploaded: February 12, 2014 (Drawn by BlurayOriginals) 1.) Look on the bright side Mr.Kehler. He might have Kool-AIDS, 2.) Solly had to be convinced into it the blowjob at first. To her this is a bitter-SWEET ending. 3.) Holly's Mom: KOOL story bro. Pics or it didn't happen. 4.) Took about 3 hours to make ~ BlurayOriginals 25: Ay Zescobar First Uploaded: February 13, 2014 (Drawn by LegionDX) Legions first comic looking sexy af. ~ BlurayOriginals 26: A Card From Shabba First Uploaded: February 13, 2014 (Drawn by BlurayOriginals) Was there ever any doubt Shabba was gonna woo 'de gel? Took about 5 hours to make ~ BlurayOriginals 27: Nate the New First Uploaded: February 13, 2014 (Drawn by LegionDX) God, Nate you smartass. BTWS vic's gomu gomu pistol neck and shabba's deformities are not approved banz0rz ~ BlurayOriginals 28: Mauii Gets Mutilated (Remake) First Uploaded: February 14, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Ah, a remake of the fast comic already. Not sure which is better. Zay and Mauii's skin color feels really off. also that shit eating grin ~ BlurayOriginals 29: The Comic That Got Rushed (Remake) First Uploaded: February 15, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) But I-I wanted to make the Fap comic remake. Oh, a-alright. (goes off in shame). ~ BlurayOriginals 30: Happy Unbirthday First Uploaded: February 16, 2014 (Drawn by LegionDX) Haha. John and Jaire weren't invited. I bet Arthur planned it. That casual. ~ BlurayOriginals 31: The Difference Between President's and Indepence First Uploaded: February 17, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Lumpy doesn't have the soul of 'Murica in him. Casual. ~ BlurayOriginals 32: Zay Escobanned First Uploaded: February 17, 2014 (Drawn by LegionDX) that last panel is a mix of pure WTF just happened and hilarity ~BlurayOriginals 33: A President on President's Day '' '' First Uploaded: February 17, 2014 (Drawn by BlurayOriginals) Happy President's Day! No school nuckers. Except for Sean. Chief DipDip likes his seat. Not as much as Arthur likes his badge tho. Took a few hours to make. ~BlurayOriginals 34: The Crispy's Philosophy '' '' First Uploaded: February 21, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) All the stupid things Crispy is bound to say. ~Mr.Zaya 35: Arthur's Inner Thoughts First Uploaded: February 22, 2014 (Drawn by Apallo) We take a look at Arthur for once. Because why not? He does need some development. ~Apallo 36: Zay Meets Rose Boobenshire First Uploaded: February 22, 2014 (Drawn by Boombomb) Some mentally unstabled bimbo who thinks Zay fucked her. Nothing to see here. (Except her got damn waist, even barbie say damn jfc abe from oddworld could take her on with his fists. she'd probably snap in half from a touch. ~BlurayOriginals 37: Rose's Melancholy First Uploaded: February 22, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Runner-up from Boom's comic and apparently Rose is VERY endearing at this point but why? ~Mr.Zaya 38: Super Hot Workout Montage First Uploaded: February 23, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Zay will shove a football up your BUTT. ~Mr.Zaya 39: Holly's Favorite (FOOTBALL) Position First Uploaded: February 23, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Polly doesn't like dating wussies. ~Mr.Zaya 40: Bringing the Clay 2.0 First Uploaded: 'Februa'ry 23, 2014 (Drawn by BlurayOriginals) Was a bitch to upload since wikia was glitching up so I had to upload it the 24th. Still counting it as 23rd. My fastest made comic yet it took me 2-3 hours. btw #feartheclaymaker ~ BlurayOriginals 40th comic yo. ~ZexalSlash 41: BLACK HOLES LOL First Uploaded: February 25, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Jonathan will always get it the worst. And YET Crispy is still as haughty as ever... eugh. ~Mr.Zaya 42: Zay OVA ' First Uploaded: February 26, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) I HAVE GOLDEN TESTICLE HAIR ~Mr.Zaya 43: Polly Feeling Salty First Uploaded: February 26, 2014 (Drawn by BlurayOriginals) Polly's mad or naw? ~Mr.Zaya Sometimes ways to back out of confrontation are a BREEZE to find. Development Time: A few hours ~BlurayOriginals '' 44: The Party '''First Uploaded: February 27, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya)' Zay GETS no bitches. ~Mr.Zaya Why Holly is being called Polly AND wearing a swimsuit, we'll never know. ~BlurayOriginals 45: Rose's Ravaging Rant First Uploaded: February 28, 2014 (Drawn by BlurayOriginals) Sorry Overseer X, I made it. gg Development Time: 3 hours I didn't know that i'd eaten the gomu gomu no mi. (shabba) ~BlurayOriginals 46: Savior of Detroit First Uploaded: February 28, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) stop bragging you narcissistic queef ~Mr.Zaya Isn't that RoboCop? ~BlurayOriginals 47: Grills First Uploaded: March 1, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) A grill so gnarly that even Marshawn Lynch praised it. ~Mr.Zaya I was looking on point here. (shabba) ~ZexalSlash i didn't see any ebonics wtf ~BlurayOriginals 48: Primitivity First Uploaded: March 2, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Lax af ~Mr.Zaya 49: Greg Jennings First Uploaded: March 3, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!! OH GOD ~Mr.Zaya 50: MC DJTUFF First Uploaded: March, 6 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Zay be out in Philly. ~Mr.Zaya 51: Crispy Philosophy in Action First Uploaded: March 7, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) ZAY STEALIN' YA MEMES. Vic's jacket is disgustingly dark pls don't beat me ~BlurayOriginals 52: The Crispy McChicken Show First Uploaded: March 11, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) announced cancelled during the commercial of it's first episode ~BlurayOriginals The show actually got six seasons ~''ZexalSlash'' 53: Rejected For Rose First Uploaded: March 12, 2014 (Drawn by BlurayOriginals) Would've been sooner if Wikia didn't decide to screw out and not accept photo uploads. Eh, oh well. This is pretty accurate to what happen tho don't lie. (drawn in 2-3 hours) ~BlurayOriginals Shelbye finally upgraded from bloatware. ~''ZexalSlash'' 54: Rejected For Rage First Uploaded: March 12, 2014 (Drawn by BlurayOriginals) Another comic by me already? It's a miracle/sign of the second Holocaust. Hope you guys enjoy the follow up. (made in 1 hour and 45 minutes). ~BlurayOriginals 55: I Think I Ate Too Much First Uploaded: March 13, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Toilet humor is the second coming of JESUS!!! ~Mr.Zaya 56: Rose Boobenshire Returns IT TOOK ME 40 MINUTES TO MAKE THAT PANEL. 4̷͢͢0̶ ̀M̴̡̕INU͡҉TE̶S!͠҉͏!̡͠!̸ ~Boombomb 57: He was just so ANGRY First Uploaded: March 15, 2014 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) In reality this guy is just a softie. ~Mr.Zaya wtf who is this ~BlurayOriginals 58: Recuperation Prize First Uploaded: March 25, 2014 (Drawn by BlurayOriginals) Worked on and off on this for about 3 hours. The scarf has been sacrificed to the Mayan Gods. Maurice has fufilled his duty Miscellanous Drawings CHARGERS VS ESCOGANG THE EPIC FORESHADOWING.png|Sneak Peek of the Boltman Saga. Coming soon. Escogang.png|Escogang as the NWA. Chocolate tumors.....png|Extra comic. Not even Zay knows who that red shirted boy is. Zay Escobar- In the Dark.png|Apallo's second attempt at a comic. He's been accepted on board the crew, but the comic isn't considered in the main series. Zay Escobar Pallo 1.png|Apallo's first attempt at a comic, foreshadowing the Boltman Saga. Zay Escobar In the Dark Part 2.png|Apallo's third attempt on a comic following up on his previous, in the dark comic. Booberlands.png|Booberlands Zay's Boss Ass Boob Car.png|Zay's first expand dong Zay Escobar - Fingers.png|Zay Escobar guest comic by ShenanigansShikra. Kool aid kid.png|Zay's version of Kool-Aid Kid. Mehki exploding.png|Mehki exploding. Shabba clay again.png|Another drawing of Shabba. Sp studio(1).jpg|Shabba in South Park's art style. Sp studio(2).jpg|Holly in South Park's art style. Sp studio(3).jpg|Yoyo in South Park's art style. Sp studio(4).jpg|Icey in South Park's art style. Sp Studio(5).jpg|Vic in South Park's art style. Holly.png|Another drawing of Holly by Zaya. Crispy mcchicken.png|Another drawing of Jaire by Mr.Zaya. Zay the lions qb.png|Zay in the future as the Quarterback for the Detroit Lions. Zay escobar the ow.png|A new design of Zay with a flat top by Mr.Zaya. Sp studio.jpg|Zay in South Park's artstyle. Zay as mike.png|Zay as Mike ?????????????????? ZEX TRIED.png|Best art in the entire series, hands down. About to fap.png|GuTtA gO fAp Edgy avi.png|Xander 3: Wastelander Ayescoshabvicthur.png|this wasn't a joke Arthur's Mood Colors.png|Arthur's Flaming Hair changes colors depending on his mood. Jonathan.png|jonathan the manchild. Shawba cley.png|A miiverse drawing made by some nucker The plight of banana boy.png|the plight of badly drawn banana boy External Links *Wiki: http://zay-escobar.wikia.com/wiki/Zay_Escobar_Wiki Category:Comics Category:Zay Escobar Category:Not Sonic Category:Strong Language